Orlando Haddick
Official Bio A laid-back guy enjoying a carefree lifestyle. Orlando is a regular at the Stray Sheep and is a longtime friend of Vincent, Jonny, and Erica. Having been married and divorced, he has a rather cynical view of love and marriage. He lives for himself, going with the flow, and the way he comforts himself corresponds with his easygoing nature. He has some sardonic advice for Vincent on the subject of women, possibly as a result of his own experiences with the fairer sex. --(From the official website) Personality Orlando Haddick is the only one of the group to have been married (and divorced), and holds a very serious grudge against his wife for her supposed betrayal of him. Though his advice to Vincent about married life and what he should do about his affair can be seen as cruel to Katherine, Orlando actually does like her quite a bit, calling her "cold, but a good girl". Though a good friend, he is not seen as very reliable with money, and easily duped by scams, tricks and get-rich-quick schemes. History Orlando is one of the friends closest to Vincent, as they were very tight childhood friends and work at the same company. Vincent insists it was just a coincidence, as it was the only place hiring when he was looking. As kids in elementary school together, Vincent was always helping and encouraging Orlando through his problems. They also grew up with Katherine, though their friendship was initially antagonistic, as Vincent and Orlando would often steal and eat her lunch. Orlando got married young and was initially very happy with his wife, until he lost almost all their money in a failed fishing business. Though he is adamant that she betrayed and left him because of it, it becomes clear later on that it happened a bit differently than he imagined. Though never fully explained, she most likely got upset for his foolishness in participating in a questionable business and said some harsh things. With an already wounded pride, he probably took this as a betrayal and a lack of faith in him at an already vulnerable time, and went for a divorce. In the Game Orlando shows up the most out of all Vincent's friends: at the Stray Sheep, at Kappa Heaven, and in the Lavatory at Work. Through the course of the affair, he is the one with the most laid back attitude, encouraging Vincent's deceit to some extent and even suggesting he leave Katherine for Catherine. When news of the pregnancy comes, he changes his tune, and tells Vincent to resign himself to married life. He is also the one who comes closest to seeing a picture of Catherine, though Vincent never lets him (much to his displeasure). In Stage 6-2 - the second landing of the Clock Tower - Orlando is also revealed to be someone sentenced to the Great Trials, as Vincent meets him as "Sheep with Red Hat". Orlando is baffled why he has been thrown in the Nightmares since he believes he is the one who was betrayed, but he realizes that in reality, his own selfishness is stopping him from getting back together with his ex-wife, who is putting her own romantic life on hold to try to get him back. The Boss he faces nightly is his ex-wife, demanding to know why he left her. He later tells Vincent in the Nightmares that she tried to get back together with him, but his wounded pride again took this as her mocking him instead of a real gesture. Orlando shows up in every ending to some degree except the Catherine Good Ending and Catherine True Ending. Most of the time he is just giving support to Vincent, but in the Katherine True Ending, he achieves the most closure. He attends Vincent and Katherine's wedding, followed by his ex-wife appearing at the reception at the Stray Sheep and him explaining they too have decided to give things another chance. The Trivia for Tonight..... *His drink of choice is bottled beer. The bottle design strongly resembles that of Corona, a popular Mexican lager in real life. *In Katherine True Ending, it's revealed he used to work as a professional fisher. *He tells Toby he's decided to fish exclusively for Kappa. Toby thought he was talking about a real Kappa but, he was referring to the sushi bar he frequents with Vincent. *Orlando's ex-wife bears a strong resemblance to Ai Ebihara, the Moon S. Link from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. *Orlando's surname may be derived from the fish, haddock, related to and resembling the cod. *Orlando's name has been erroneously spelled as "Orland Haddick" in the Venus Mode Art Book. *Though he appears in the Nightmares, Orlando can never succumb to them and die, no matter how little Vincent talks to him or encourages him. Unused Dialogue *Orlando goes into greater detail about his parents: his father got fired from his job, and his affair was discovered by his mother at the same time. He describes cops coming to his house, so it's assuming his father was committed a corporate crime, most likely embezzlement. *Toby jabs Orlando about his big business failure, and clarifies it was a fishing endeavor. Gallery AW8LjXaCMAAWQrC.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AXBUJYzCEAA3wPd.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. Wp07 friends 1024x768.jpg|Wallpaper from the Official Web Site. Orlando Haddick at th bar.png|Orlando in a cut scene at the bar. Orlando.jpg|Orlando talking with Vincent. Category:Characters